Sinterklaas in Sesamstraat
Sinterklaas in Sesamstraat is the title of special holiday episodes of Sesamstraat about Sinterklaas visiting the street accompanied by his good friends, the Zwarte Pieten (Black Petes), annually broadcast on 5 December. It was the idea of Aart Staartjes (actor, contributing editor and one of the directors of Sesamstraat) to create these episodes. The 1988 special aired again as a rerun in 1989 when, at the last minute, the tape of that year's special turned out to be missing. Since then, special care was taken in protecting – and copying – the specials. The annual specials were cut due to budgetary reasons in 2005, but there are four episodes broadcasted on 1, 2, 3, and 4 December, and a compilation on 5 December. In 2010, there were eighteen special Sint episodes televised in the weeks before the compilation episode. A new Sinterklaas episode was planned for 5 December 2011, but was cancelled at the last minute due to a live political broadcast. Plots * 1987. '''Various things happen as Sinterklaas visits the street for the first time. Tommie, Ieniemienie and Pino argue over a toy brochure, Aart shows Sinterklaas all the shoes that he got disappointing presents in, Gerda takes a moment to explain that black people don't like to be referred to as one of Sinterklaas' helpers, and the gang is afraid that Sinterklaas has hurt himself. * '''1988 and 1989. Granny wants to come along with Sinterklaas to Spain. Meanwhile, Pino, Tommie, and Ieniemienie argue about who Sinterklaas favors more. * 1990. Tommie, Pino and Ieniemienie give away their old toys and pretend to be poor children * 1991. Tommie and Ieniemienie solve the mystery of a lost sack. * 1992. Feeling ignored, Tommie, Ieniemienie and Pino decide to run away and hide from the adults with Nephew Rik's help. This changes when Sinterklaas arrives with the presents, but cannot find the trio. * 1993. Sinterklaas is ill. * 1994. Zwarte Piet falls of the roof and hurts his ankle. * 1995. Sinterklaas is lost after he fell from his horse. * 1996. Meneer Aart buys all chocolate letters from Sinterklaas and is afraid he'll be angry. * 1997. Pino runs away after Aart makes a joke about him * 1998. Hoofdpiet lost his plush toy and is very tired. * 1999. Sinterklaas is invited for a romantic diner with a charming lady in question. * 2000. Elvan is a new Piet for Sinterklaas. * 2001. A lot of strange shoes appear in Sesamstraat. * 2002. Hoofdpiet wrapped up the mitre of Sinterklaas. * 2003. There is no present for the new kid Purk. * 2004. Ieniemienie solves the mystery of a strange letter to Sinterklaas * 2005. The house of Sinterklaas is deconstructed, so he stays in Sesamstraat. (loose clips) * 2006. Sinterklaas lost his book; it's hidden in Sesamstraat. (loose clips) * 2007. (unknown) * 2008. (unknown) * 2009. (unknown) * 2010. (several) * '''2011 and 2012. '''Nobody knows where Sinterklaas is, not even his Pieten. Gallery 125118-620-414.jpg 168819-620-415.jpg 203156-620-424.jpg 111354-620-410.jpg image-4066525.JPG Cast (1987–2012) Sinterklaas and Zwarte Piet * Sinterklaas – Bram van der Vlugt (1987–2010), Stefan de Walle (2011–present) * Hoofdpiet – Frits Lambrechts (1987–1990, 1992–1993), Erik de Vogel (1994–1995, 1997), Erik van Muiswinkel (2006–2010) * Wegwijspiet – Michiel Kerbosch (1987–2005) * Sorrypiet – Marc-Marie Huijbregts (2007) * Wellespiet – Dick van den Toorn (2008–2010) * Balonnenpiet – Peter Lusse (2010) * Pietje Precies – Bob Fosko (2011–present) * (Nameless) Zwarte Piet – Marc Nochem (2011–present) * Vergeetpiet – John Jones (2012) * Huispiet – Maarten Wansink (2012) Human Sesamstraat residents * Sien – Sien Diels (1987–present) * Frank – Frank Groothof (1987–present) * Paula – Paula Sleyp (1987–2008) * Lex – Lex Goudsmit (1987–1999) * Meneer Aart – Aart Staartjes (1987–present) * Gerda/Peetje – Gerda Havertong (1987–present) * Hakim – Hakim Traïdia (1987–present) * Lot – Lot Lohr (1988–present) * Rik – Rik Hoogendoorn (1992–2006) * Elvan – Elvan Akyildiz (1997–present) * Buurman Baasje – Martin van Waardenberg (2002–present) * Arjan – Arjan Smit (2008–present) * Mamoun – Mamoun Elyounoussi (20??–present) Muppets * Tommie – Bert Plagman (1987–present) * Ieniemienie – Catherine van Woerden (1987–present) * Pino – Leo Dijkgraaf (1987–1990), Renée Menschaar (1991–present) * Purk – Judith Broersen (2003–present) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesamstraat Category:Sesamstraat Specials